1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains in general to searching collections of data and, in particular, to ways of querying such collections of data.
2. Description of the Related Art
The World Wide Web and other information storage and retrieval systems contain a great deal of information. People have devised many ways of organizing and viewing this information.
As the retrieval and storage of information on the Internet continues to evolve, information is being stored in many different formats besides web pages. What is needed are new and advanced ways of accessing large collections of data from diverse sources, such as the Internet.